It's Kind of a Funny Story
by Kokerret
Summary: 15-year-old Kristie, a regular TransFan, was riding her bike with her friend, 14-year-old Trevor, to go to their spot to play some video games and trade cards...that is until they come across a strange cube of metal. (Movie-verse)
1. Is that the Allspark?

"C'mon, Trevor, ya slowpoke!" Kristie yelled to her friend, Trevor, behind her as the two rode their bikes to their 'spot' to play some video games and trade cards. The both of them with their backpacks.  
"I'm trying! You know I don't exercise." Trevor said in his defense as he caught up with his friend.  
"I don't either, stupid." Kristie said before the two of them began to laugh. As the two teens continued to the wood trail, Kristie noticed something in the middle of it. "Whoa!" she exclaimed, slamming the brakes on her bike, Trevor following suite. They both got of their bikes and walked up to, what looked like, a metal cube. It had strange glyphs all over it and the cube seemed to be emitting a strange heat. To Kristie, it looked just like the Allspark from the bayverse movies of Transformers.  
"What is it?" Trevor asked, kneeling next to Kristie to examine it with her.  
"I think it's the Allspark..." Kristie trailed off. Trevor gave her a confused look.  
"The what?"  
"From Transformers. The Allspark is what gave life to all of the cybertronians on Cybertron. It could also be used as a powerful weapon in the wrong hands." she explained, knowing he would get the gist of it since Trevor just got into Transformers.  
"Oh. So, is this like a replica?" Trevor asked.  
"I think so." Kristie said as she went to pick it up. But, for whatever reason, it was heavy. "Hey, help me pick this up, man." Trevor nodded as they both put their hands around the cube to pick it up. When they started to lift the cube, however, the cube hiss and levitated on its own. Kristie and Trevor fell on their butts and stared at the cube as it seemed to divide in half.  
"Uh, Kristie?" Trevor called nervously.  
"Yeah, Trev?" Kristie asked just as nervous.  
"I don't think that's supposed to happen."  
"Neither do I."  
Just as the words left Kristie's mouth, one of the halves shot towards her and stopped in front of her as the other half did the same to Trevor. Then, unexpectantly, The cube halves started to shoot tiny pieces of themselves into the two teen's chests. Kristie and Trevor couldn't breath for what seemed like forever as it seemed that the cube was merging with their bodies. After the halves of the cube was done merging with them, the both of them passed out, not knowing that their lives had just changed forever.


	2. Well then this was unexpected

Everyone at the base were doing their regular routines, wether they be human or Autobot. Training, medical check ups, inventory, you know, the usual. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, was walking alongside Ratchet, the CMO of the Autobots and old friend of Optimus, talking about recent events and how they were glad that everything finally settled down. Considering that there were still Decepticons on Earth, everything was rather peaceful.  
"It still just doesn't make sense, Prime. How could all of the shards of the Allspark just piece together and then disappear?" Ratchet commented as they stopped outside to enjoy the nice weather.  
"I am not sure, old friend." Optimus said. Ratchet was about to respond before a strange lightning hit the ground in front of the two bots. What made the lightning strike strange? Well for one, it was a cloudy blue. Second, it hit the ground harder than regular lightning should. After the cloud of dust cleared, Optimus and Ratchet looked to the spot the lightning hit, only to find two young humans wearing backpacks on the ground passed out, next to their bicycles. Optimus looked at the humans curiously  
One of the humans was a young girl with wavy, dark brown (nearly black) hair that was braided down her back, a black baseball cap on top of her head. Her skin was tan. The girl wore a pair of eyeglasses along with a grey and black jacket and a pair of baggy blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers. There seemed to be a symbol on the girl's jacket, but he couldn't see it due to the fact that she was laying on her stomach. Optimus then took note of the boy next to the girl.  
The boy had straight, greasy looking, black hair. His skin was white, nearly pale. This boy wore eyeglasses, like the girl, with a black sweatshirt, a pair of regular blue jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers. He seemed only a little younger than the girl, but he seemed taller.  
All in all, the two children seemed like any other child on Earth. But that didn't mean they didn't need help.  
"Ratchet, I want you to see if these children are in need of any medical attention." Optimus ordered. Ratchet didn't argue as he picked up the children in one hand and the bikes in the other. The medic then went towards his med bay.

"How are they?" Optimus asked as he entered the med bay. Ratchet turned around to see the Prime then turned back to the children in question.  
"They are both fine, just unconscience. Though, you may want to see this." Ratchet motioned to the girl. At first Optimus didn't know what he was looking for, but then he saw it. The girl had the Autobot insignia printed on her jacket. But...how...?  
"How...?" Optimus asked, trailing off.  
"I don't know, Prime. We will just have to ask her when she wakes." Ratchet answered. A groan was then heard. Both bots looked to the children who seemed to be waking up.  
The girl sat up groggily, looking around until she saw the boy. She then shook him awake.  
"Yo, Trevor. Get up. You ok?" she asked the boy, Trevor. Trevor sat up and looked at her before nodding.  
"What about you, Kristie?" Trevor asked the girl, Kristie. Kristie nodded as well.  
"What the fuck was that, man?" Kristie asked as they both stood up and looked at their surroundings. They both soon looked at Optimus and Ratchet. _'Holy shit! It's Optimus Prime and Ratchet!' _Kristie thought to herself.  
"Or maybe what the hell is that?" Trevor nearly squeaked. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before Optimus did something that was the equivalent of someone clearing their throat.  
"My name is Optimus Prime. This is my Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet. You two crashed on the base grounds. We brought you both here to make sure you were alright." the Prime explained.  
"Holy shit..." Both Kristie and Trevor said together in awe. Trevor's mind finally clicked everything into place. They were in front of Optimus Prime from Transformers. The most bad ass, practically robo-jesus, justice fighting, super hero!  
"Though, I must ask," Optimus started, looking at Kristie in particular. "where did you get that?" he asked, pointing to Kristie's jacket. Kristie nearly forgot she was wearing her transformers jacket that she got from Hot Topic.  
"Well, um, you see it's kind of a funny story..."


	3. Screw Galloway and his crap!

After Kristie and Trevor (mostly Kristie though since she knows more) explained how in their universe, the bots are nothing but works of human fiction, Optimus Prime and Ratchet looked at the two teens in shock. Due to where these children came from, it meant that they knew things not even the Autobots knew, and it also meant that if the Decepticons got their oily claws on at least Trevor, then it could not only mean the demise of Kristie and Trevor, but the Earth and most likely the whole universe. Now, the question was: how did they get here?  
"How did you two get here anyway?" Ratchet asked, seeming to voice Optimus' thoughts.  
"Well..." Kristie started as she shrugged. "My best guess would be the cube we found." At 'the cube' Optimus' and Ratchet optics widened.  
"What did it look like?" Optimus asked immediately. Kristie and Trevor nearly jumped.  
"Well, it was made of metal and it had strange glyphs all over it. If you ask me, it looked like the Allspark from the movies." Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other before she continued. "When Trevor and I found it, I tried to pick it up, but it was heavy, so Trevor helped me pick it up. Though, when we were both about to lift it up, the cube just hissed and then it...levitated by itself. It divided itself in half and then the halves, I believe, merged with our bodies. That's when we passed out." Trevor nodded in confirmation to Kristie's explanation. Optimus thought for a moment, thinking what he should be doing next concerning these two.  
"Hey, where's our stuff?" Kristie asked, Trevor nodding next to her. Ratchet pointed behind them. They turned around and saw their bags and bikes. A relief to the both of them.  
"Oh no..." Trevor said worriedly. "How the hell are we gonna get home?" Realization hit Kristie like a brick wall.  
"Aw shit, you're right! Further more, what about how our parents will react when they notice we're missing!?" She began to panic at the idea.  
"We shall worry about that later. Right now we must worry about the safety of the both of you. With the information you know and now that the Allspark is in both of your bodies, I believe you would become an immediate target for the Decepticons." Optimus said, raising a servo.  
"Also, we'll need to keep you on base, and make some arrangements." Ratchet said. Kristie and Trevor nodded. Optimus offered a hand from which the children both climbed onto.  
As Optimus and Ratchet walked towards the main room of the base. On the way, other bots were able to meet the teens. So far, they had all taken a liking to them.  
"What the hell is going on here!?" came a voice from bellow Optimus. Kristie groaned, knowing the voice all too well.  
"Galloway." she mumbled. She leaned towards Trevor. "That's the asshole I told you about from this universe." Trevor nodded.  
"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here!?" Galloway asked from his spot. Kristie glared at him.  
"Wouldn't you want to know." she said. Galloway's face nearly went red like a tomato.  
"Wha-!"  
"Mr. Galloway." Optimus interrupted. "Ratchet and I found these two children on base grounds. They somehow crashed here. They are a target for the Decepticons. We just need to make some arrangements to ensure their safety. Now, if you excuse us." Optimus and Ratchet had begun walking again as Galloway just stood sputtering.  
"Well," Kristie started. "I have a feeling that our lives just became very interesting. By the way, the name's Kristie."  
"I'm Trevor." Optimus smiled softly to the humans in his servo.  
"Well, it is nice to meet you two."


	4. What's crackin', dude?

Finally, the arrangements were made. It took a lot of convincing from Optimus, but he'd done it. Now Kristie and Trevor live on the NEST base with the Autobots. Since most of the government people involved with NEST were suspicious of the children, they instructed that they take their education at the base and that Kristie and Trevor don't leave the base. They were afraid that the Decepticons took them to act as spies. Luckily, it had only taken a few hours to come to these decisions. Their 'rooms' were set up in Optimus' quarters, since it was his idea. Currently, to relieve their boredom, Kristie and Trevor were playing Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
"-and I attack you directly making your life points hit 0." Kristie said with a smug smirk. Trevor threw his cards onto the table they were using.  
"Dang it! This is the third loss in a row." Kristie giggled at his comment.  
"Well, let's look through our cards and see if we can make your deck a little better, eh?" Trevor nodded as both he and his friend took out of their trading cards.  
As they were sorting through their cards, they heard a commotion outside the room. Kristie looked at Trevor and motioned him to follow. Knowing it was a bad idea yet he wouldn't win the argument, Trevor sighed and followed her.  
"I'm just telling you that it's strange that Ratchet fixed Jazz's body even though he's offline." said Mirage as he walked with Ironhide through the hall.  
"Yeah, but, you know, Jazz was a good friend to everyone." Ironhide said in Ratchet's defense. Kristie followed them through the hall, Trevor following close behind. Ironhide and Mirage stopped by a door. Kristie stopped and quickly pushed Trevor to hide the both of them in the shadows. "May that crazy bot rest in peace." Ironhide said before both bots continued down the hallway. Once their foot steps could no longer be heard, Kristie came out from her hiding spot, walking up to the door. Trevor ran up to her.  
"Hm." Kristie hummed. "I never knew about that." she mused as she and Trevor entered the room. It was a spacious room, with only a giant berth, holding Jazz's body with a lamp shinning on him. Kristie walked up to where his pede was, since that was the closest thing to the floor. She saw glyphs on them. She placed her hand on his pede and felt a strange tingle. "Yo, Trevor. Check this out." Trevor came up and stared in awe. He then placed his hand on the pede as well. That was when something strange happened.  
Kristie and Trevor couldn't move. It was like something else took control. Streams of electricity were flowing through their entire bodies, making them seem electric (I'm such a joker). These streams flowed up Jazz's body, going straight for the chest. It all gathered into a great ball of energy, growing brighter and brighter by the second. Soon, the ball of energy shot itself into Jazz's spark chamber. Kristie and Trevor were shot back from whatever recoil was made. Whirs and clicks and clanks were heard as Jazz seemed to be coming back online. The children looked at the bot in awe as he was standing himself up. Jazz stood and looked down to the children with a smile.  
"Thanks fo' bringin' me back." he said.

"Optimus! Optimus you won't believe this!" Kristie yelled, running down the hall, passing bots and humans alike. She stopped by Chromia. "Do you know where's Optimus?"  
"He's in the rec room." she answered.  
"Thanks." Kristie thanked and started running to the rec room.  
"Optimus!" she yelled as she entered the rec room. "Dude, you would never believe this." Optimus looked at his new charge with a metal brow raised.  
"What wouldn't I believe?" the Prime asked. Kristie took a moment to catch her breath.  
"It's Jazz. He's alive." It took a moment for her words to sink into everyones head before Optimus, as well as a couple other bots, started rushing to where they left Jazz's body. Once there, no one could believe what they were seeing.  
"Higher, Jazz! Hahaha!" Trevor laughed as Jazz threw him in the air before catching him and repeating the process.  
"Jazz." Optimus said nearly too quietly. Jazz caught Trevor before stopping what he was doing as Kristie ran back into the room.  
"Hey, Prime. It's been a while." the mech said as he placed his new friend down.  
"But...how...?"  
"These lil' friends ya got here. They were able tah bring me back." Jazz answered. Everyone then looked at Kristie and Trevor.  
"And how did you two bring them back?" Ratchet asked as he scanned Jazz. "He's perfectly fine, like nothing happened."  
"I don't know. All we did was touch him." Trevor said. Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other. Boy, did they just get a strange bunch, huh?


	5. Bored

"UGH! This isn't fair!" Kristie groaned as she flopped onto the bottom bed of the bunk bed she shared with Trevor. Trevor looked down from his bed to look at his friend with a strange look.  
"What's not fair?" he asked.  
"We can't even go one inch off this base. I wanna go to Hot Topic and get a new shirt or something, dude." Kristie answered in her pillow.  
"I know, right!? I wanna go to Game Stop and get a new game for my 3DS." Both teens took a deep breath and groaned.  
"Wanna go bother someone?" Kristie asked.  
"Sure. Why not?" Trevor climbed down his bed and walked with Kristie to the Rec Room to find some form of entertainment. On the way, they saw Galloway talking in some meeting with humans and Optimus Prime with two other bots. Kristie smirked. An awful idea and plan coming to her mind.  
"Hey, Trev." Kristie said with a nudge. "You think we got any water balloons and glitter?"

"But how are we to defend ourselves if we don't have the technology to do it!?" Galloway argued back to the Prime. It took Optimus everything in him not to grumble or growl in frustration. Some humans just didn't understand.  
"Because then you humans would use it against each other. I have seen your species capacity for war. I wish not to make it any larger." Optimus replied to the most unreasonable man in this corner of the universe.  
"But-!" Before Galloway could go say anything more, something hit him over the head and made a loud 'SPLASH' sound. The room was nearly dead silent as everyone looked at Galloway. He was now drenched and covered in glitter from head to toe. A sudden sound of laughter broke the ice. Everyone turned to the source and saw Kristie and Trevor laughing their asses off.  
"Hey, Galloway! Nice look! You're certainly looking EXTRA fabulous today!" Kristie said in between breaths as she continued to laugh. "You certainly put the 'D' in 'Diva', Mr. Galloway." By this, most of everyone was laughing too and Galloway was red in the face.  
"YOU!" he screamed. "You stupid, no good, juvenile delinquent!" Everyone stopped laughing. Kristie just stared at him with a blank look, as if studying him in the name of curiosity. "The moment Optimus found you, I knew you would be nothing but trouble! You and your skinny little friend!" Kristie cast a glance at Trevor before looking back to Tomato Man - I mean - Galloway. "How do we know you two aren't spies for the Decepticons!? Huh!? You could be sending information to the enemy for all we know!"  
"Tch." Kristie tsked as she put her hands in her pockets. "Now that's a stupid idea. Mr. Galloway, if you had the most powerful weapon in the universe in your hands and it just happens to have a mind of its own but it believed in your cause, would you send it to the enemy as a spy even if there was a _slight _chance that you wouldn't get said weapon back ever again?" There was a thick blanket of silence that seemed to smother everyone in the room for what seemed like hours, even though in reality, it was just a minute or two. "Because if your suspicions about me and Trevor were true, Mr. Galloway, then that would be _exactly _what the Decepticons would be doing. And believe me when I say that even you aren't that foolish." Everyone in the room then looked at Galloway accusingly. As if hating him for even thinking that the two teens were spies for the enemy.  
"Mr. Galloway." Keller said. "I believe you should leave now." Galloway was about to say something in his defense but then just stomped out of the base. Kristie smirked to Trevor as they chuckled together. "And you, Miss Alvarado," The two children stopped and looked at the Secretary of Defense. "try to keep the trouble at a minimum."  
"Yes, sir." Kristie answered with a mock-solute.

"Ooooooooptimuuuuuuuuuuuuusss." Kristie called out. Trevor went to hang out with Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. The Prime looked down to see the girl sulking her way over.  
"Yes, Kristie?" he asked, wondering what it was that she wanted.  
"I'm bored. Entertain me." Optimus sighed at the request. He knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. Children just aren't meant to be kept indoors forever.  
"Very well. Let us see what we can do."


	6. School

"Thanks, Optimus." Kristie and Trevor thanked the Prime as the three of them walked to the outside property of the NEST Base. Optimus was able to convince the human government to allow Kristie and Trevor to attend public school so they may have some-what of a social life outside of base. If the teens wanted to go anywhere, Optimus, as their guardian, had to be with them.  
"You two are welcome." Optimus said.  
"Finally, we can go outside the base. I mean, how bad could Sam's school be, right?" Kristie asked with a smile.  
"Who knows? Maybe it's smarter than Salisbury." Trevor joked. Both teens laughed as Optimus transformed and allowed the children inside his cab so that he may drive them to their first day of school.

Kristie and Trevor looked at the school in front of them as Optimus drove away. Kristie put a firm hand on her friend's shoulder.  
"Stay close to me. Any problems, just tell me." she told Trevor. He nodded and the two walked inside. Even though Kristie was shorter than Trevor by a good five inches, she looked more intimidating when telling him these instructions. With Kristie, she had a very protective side when it came to family and friends. She didn't take shit from anyone.  
As they walked towards their first class, many of the children walking the halls gave them stares. As if judging them or trying to burn holes through them. A group of them walk towards Trevor and Kristie.  
"Hey-Hey!" said the jock in front of them. Kristie recognized him as Trent DeMarco, the lead jock that bullied Sam all the time in the movie. "So you guys are the newbies I heard of. I'm Trent." Trevor looked at Kristie and she shook her head. He knew this guy didn't have her approval. Trent was about to say something else when he was cut off.  
"Yeah. Whatever. Bye." Kristie interrupted as she lead Trevor to walk away with her. A couple of kids from the group laughed while Trent just stuttered at the fact someone didn't care. Kristie sighed as she and her friend continued to their first class, which happened to be Algebra II.  
"At least we have the same classes, right?" Trevor asked. Kristie chuckled and nodded.  
"Yeah." The bell then rang, signaling the start of class.

"UGH!" Kristie exclaimed as she flopped down onto the passenger seat next to Trevor in Optimus' cab.  
"Is something the matter, Kristie?" Optimus asked out of concern, hoping their first day of school wasn't bad. Trevor chuckled.  
"She's just upset because everyone is still stupid here. Actually, these kids are even more stupid than our old school for her. I don't blame her." he explained to the Prime. Optimus then understood, albeit not entirely. He knew that when someone intelligent wasn't surrounded by other people either on the same level of intelligence like themselves or higher, they happened to get really upset by the fact that they are 'surrounded by morons'. He sees this everyday with Ratchet.  
"I see." Optimus said as he drove his young charges back to base.

The next day, Kristie and Trevor were dropped off at school again by Optimus. The two walked in and continued their day as any normal teen would. During lunch, they sat together with Sam and Mikaela.  
"Your school's weird." Kristie commented to Sam as she took a bite of her PB&amp;J. Sam chuckled.  
"Yeah, well..." he trailed off when Trent walked over.  
"Hey, kid." he said to Kristie. She looked up with an unimpressed look, still chewing her bite of her sandwich. "I didn't get the chance to have a real conversation with you and your friend here. I just wanted to show who you should be hanging out with." Kristie swallowed and put her sandwich down and took a sip of her water.  
"That it?" she asked. Trent went wide-eyed for a moment before nodding. "I'm not interested, thank you though." Trent 'tsk'ed before walking away. On the way, he bumped into another kid.  
"Hey! Watch where you're going, punk!" Trent yelled at the poor sap before shoving him onto the floor. Trevor held his breath as he looked over to his friend, who was currently clenching her fists tightly.  
"Kristie-" Trevor started but never got to finish as Kristie got up roughly from her seat and walked over to Trent and the victim.  
"You ok, there?" Kristie asked as she offered a hand to the scrawny boy. He accepted it and Kristie pulled him up. This boy was at least 5 foot 7. Trevor let out a breath. He was still on edge though, due to Kristie's short fuse when it came to idiots hurting others for no reason. And her intolerance for bullies.  
"Yes, thank you." he thanked with a genuine smile. Trent laughed.  
"Why would you help that loser, new girl? He's just a stupid nerd." Aaaand there it was. Trevor tensed and readied himself incase he needed to stop Kristie from doing anything rash. Kristie smiled and turned to face the jock.  
"That's what you think, Trent. But, you see, I just don't like to see idiots with shit-for-brains like you hurt people that are actually intelligent like this dude." Trent got red in the face.  
"Did you just call me, stupid!?" he yelled.  
"Oh, would you look at that, Trent can understand what the word 'idiot' means." Kristie teased in a sing-song manner.  
**SLAP!**  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the tense scene before them. Trevor nearly shivered, knowing Kristie was not one to back down so easily. Now, the question was: will she put her pride aside and humiliate Trent by 'acting like a girl', or will she hit back? Kristie turned her head back to Trent.  
"Bad move, bitch." she said in a low voice before she swung her fist and hit him in the stomach. Trevor got up from his seat, watching the scene and looked around. Why wasn't any of the staff doing anything?  
"Ergh." Trent bent over, grabbing his abdomen in pain. Kristie swung her leg up and kneed him in the crotch, successfully bringing the jock to the floor. She stomped her foot onto his chest and got her face close to his.  
"Listen here, you little shit. If you ever bully anyone for the stupidest reason, I won't hesitate to put your ass in place. Got it?" Trent nodded quickly. "Good." she said as she removed her foot. "Now leave!" He didn't need to be told twice. The boy she saved walked up to her.  
"Wow. That was...awesome." Kristie turned and looked up at him and smiled softly.  
"Thanks. He shouldn't bother you anymore. By the way, name's Kristie." She held out a hand. The boy shook it.  
"I'm Gator. Thanks. For everything." Trevor ran up to the both of them.  
"Kristie! What the hell were you thinking!?" he asked his best friend. She shrugged.  
"Putting an idiot into his place. Duh." Sam and Mikaela ran up to them.  
"Oh my God! That was sick!" Sam exclaimed in excitement.  
"MISS ALVARADO!" a staff member exclaimed.  
"Well, shit." Kristie deadpanned.

Trevor walked up to Optimus and climbed the passenger seat. Optimus was confused as to why he came in by himself.  
"Where is Kristie?" he asked.  
"In detention." Trevor sighed. "She won't be out for a while." Detention? That's a school punishment, yes? What could she have done? "I'll explain back home." Fair enough.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN KRISTIE'S IN DETENTION!" Ratchet yelled, possibly shaking the base. Trevor uncovered his ears.  
"Exactly what I said. Some guy named Trent slapped her and she beat him to the ground." he answered. The bots around them were confused. Kristie got punished for defending herself.  
"But, she was just defending herself. Why punish her?" Chromia asked. Trevor shook his head.  
"They believed Trent's story." Chromia, along with her sisters, got angry. Punishing a girl for defending herself. How ridiculous. "Wouldn't be the first time school didn't believe her for defending herself." Trevor commented as he walked to his room to work on his homework.


	7. Nightmares

_Burning. Everything was burning. Bodies laid on the ground unmoving. Dead. Even with this information, the fighting continued. Each side fighting for dominance of their home. But this didn't look like home._  
_Kristie stood in the middle of all this chaos. She was confused by what she was looking at. The bodies were cybertronian. The ones fighting were cybertronian as well. Kristie then looked to the ground. This wasn't Earth, nor was it organic. It was metal. Cybertron. Then everything clicked. Kristie was witnessing the past. One of the many battles on Cybertron during the beginning of the War._  
_Tears were spilling like a waterfall from her eyes. Kristie knew a lot about Transformers and about the war that occurred. But this, this was horrible. Witnessing it in person like this made it even worse. Kristie is the type of person that if someone near her feels pain, either physically or emotionally, she can feel it for the most part. Seeing this battle, Kristie can feel so much pain. Far too much pain for her to handle. Her chest felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside._  
_"Make it stop." she cried. "Please. STOP!"_

Kristie woke up in cold sweat. Her breathing was heavy, nearly wheezing. She could hear her heart beat in her ears. Kristie noticed heavy breathing from Trevor's bunk above her. She took a deep breath and went up to check on her friend. Trevor was up as well.  
"You ok?" she whispered to him, making sure not to wake up Optimus from his recharge. She saw Trevor's silhouette nod. "Let's talk about this tomorrow. For now, let's try to get some sleep." Trevor nodded in agreement, also not wanting to wake up their guardian.

_Sleeping again didn't help, so it seems. Both children kept seeing more battles. They saw how the war began, they saw how it progressed, even how it would end. Kristie and Trevor even saw times where Decepticons tortured the innocent. They saw so many horrors of the war, it tore at their hearts. It was just too much for either Kristie or Trevor to handle. Young bots dying in cold blood, femmes trying to protect their sparklings only to fail and die with them. Cybertronians who wanted nothing to do with the war forced into factions through barbaric means. The visions were torture._

Optimus awoke from his recharge when he heard whimpering and sobbing. Sitting up on his recharge slab, he turned to the bunk bed his young charges slept on. He noticed Trevor kicking at his blankets, whimpering as if in pain. Kristie was no better. She was sobbing rather loudly, her tears flowing freely and fast. Worried, Optimus stood up and walked to the elevated area of which their 'room' was in Optimus' quarters. Gently placing a finger on Kristie, he tried to shake her awake from whatever nightmare she was having. It didn't work. He tried Trevor. Same result. Then he tried both children at the same time. The Prime finally got a different result.  
Kristie and Trevor both woke up nearly screaming, making Optimus worry even more. The teens were starting to calm their breathing as they looked up at their guardian.  
"Are you two alright?" Optimus asked. Both children shook their heads, bodies shaking uncontrollably.  
"Th-th-th-the v-visions..." Kristie tried started but couldn't finish due to trying to hold back heavy sobs. She took a deep, but heavy breath, though, she sounded she gasping for air. "I-I th-th-think the Allspark was sh-showing us what happened during the war on Cybertron." Kristie placed her head on her hands, her shoulders shaking from her crying and sobbing. Optimus felt his spark sink. Both Kristie and Trevor were much too young to see the horrors of war. Especially an eons-long war that still continues on to this day.  
"I could feel them." Trevor said quietly. "It h-hurt s-s-so m-much." Optimus gently stroked both teens' backs with two fingers in an effort to comfort them.  
"I knew that this war goes on for a long time and that horrible things happened, but seeing it and feeling it like that." Kristie spoke softly. "Why do they even allow the war to continue? It causes nothing but pain and suffering. And you know what? No one wins in the end. Not really."  
Pity and sorrow weighed heavily in Optimus' spark as he coaxed his charges back to sleep, convincing them that no more horrid visions will come to them. The Allspark itself was showing this to the children. But for what? For whatever reason, the Allspark transported itself to their universe and appeared before them. It divided itself in half and merged each half with Kristie and Trevor. Did the Allspark believe that these two teens could make a difference in the war? Or was it merely finding a way to protect itself? Many questions filled the Prime's processor the rest of the night as he finally went back to recharge after making both Kristie and Trevor were fast asleep peacefully.


	8. Questions yet no answers

"Ratchet." Optimus greeted as he entered the med bay. Ratchet turned from his work to greet the Prime.  
"Good morning, Optimus. Is there something you need?" the medic asked. Optimus sighed before nodding.  
"It seems the Allspark is showing the children the events of the war while it still occurred on Cybertron. They are having trouble processing the visions." Ratchet stood wide-opticed before shaking his head.  
"Dear Primus. They're just children. They don't need to see that. Does it affect them in any ways that would effect their health?"  
"They have trouble sleeping, and when they do sleep, they have trouble staying asleep. It seems the Allspark is sparring them any information from the war." Optimus placed a servo over his face and sighed. "The Allspark couldn't have just pieced itself together, travel to another universe entirely and confront two random, yet, innocent children by coincidence, Ratchet. The Allspark must have done this on its own for a reason. It choose Kristie and Trevor to hold its power for a reason." Optimus let his face go. "I just can't understand why it would show such horrors to those two."

Kristie and Trevor simultaneously yawned as they walked out of their shared quarters with their guardian. They were silently grateful it was Saturday. They couldn't stand another sleepless school day.  
"Wanna go see what Jazz is doing?" Kristie asked her best friend. He nodded slowly. "Perhaps after we get a good breakfast." she said as she lead Trevor to the mess hall.  
As the teens were eating, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Ironhide had noticed the two becoming more and more sleep deprived as the days went by. Luckily it didn't effect their school grades, just falling asleep in school. The three bots, as well as the rest of the Autobots and most soldiers, have become increasingly worried for their young friends. Bumblebee tried to approach them.  
"AH!" Kristie and Trevor exclaimed in surprise, nearly dropping their food. They then realized it was only Bumblebee and relaxed, taking a deep breath.  
"Sorry, 'Bee." Kristie apologized before yawning.  
"Yeah. We've just hadn't been getting the best of sleep lately." Trevor said. Bumblebee whirred worriedly to his friends. Kristie waved a dismissive hand.  
"W-We're fine, 'Bee. Don't worry about it." The teens then walked away to eat.  
"Somethin' ain't right." Ironhide said as he and Jazz walked up to Bumblebee. "And I have a feeling Prime knows it too."  
"Then how 'bout we go check it out?" Jazz asked.

"Hey, Prime!" Jazz called out to Optimus as he, Ironhide, and Bumblebee approached him. The Prime turned from what he was doing and saw his friends.  
"Hello. Is there anything you need?" Optimus greeted and asked.  
"Yeah. What's going on with the children? They're getting jumpy and they don't get the proper sleep." Jazz demanded an explanation from the Prime. Optimus sighed.  
"I am not so sure myself. It seems that the Allspark, which is now merged with both children's bodies, is showing both Kristie and Trevor everything about the War on Cybertron." With this said from their leader, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Ironhide all had a feeling of pity fill each of their sparks. Kristie and Trevor are only children. Why must they see such horrors?  
Suddenly, Ratchet ran into the area.  
"Prime! You may want to see this!" the medic exclaimed before running back out, the rest of the mechs following suite.


End file.
